Imladris School of Weaponry and the Arts
by Elrenia daughter of Elrohir
Summary: -WIP- Can the fellowship survive group tutoring?
1. 21st Wedmath

Title: Middle Earth's only School

Author: Elrenia daughter of Elrohir

Warnings: Occasional, **very** mild bad language.

Notes: This is not movie-centered.  Aragorn will be referred to as Estel.  If you don't understand why, either go and read LotR or review and I'll tell you.  This also applies to characters such as Glorfindel.  I will occasionally appear in the plot, but not as the daughter of Elrohir.

Disclaimer:  I don't own anyone you recognize from the **book, the Lord of the Rings.  I do own anyone you don't recognize and 'Imladris School of weaponry and the arts'.**

Chapter 1

_21st Wedmath_

            As we enter the office of the head of Imladris School of weaponry and the arts, the first thing we see is…Paper!  Yes, paper.   Piled on every available surface, heaped in neat stacks by the filing cabinet and lying in disarray over the mahogany desk.  Glorfindel sat dejectedly before the calendar, where a large red circle marked Halimath 1st – the beginning of the first ever school year.  Elrond entered the room and grinned slightly at his life-long friend.

"What's wrong gwador?" he taunted lightly.  "Can't handle a little paperwork?"

"You call this a **little** paperwork?" Glorfindel replied incredulously.  "Who thought starting a school would be so much work?  And where is Saelbeth?  There's a reason I hired a secretary."

"You may have a point." Replied Elrond, and then, without a hint of remorse, "Which brings me to my next point-"

"There was a first point?"

"My next point," Elrond continued, pointedly ignoring the interruption.  "I come bearing-"

"No! Don't say it!"  Glorfindel clamped his hands over his pointed ears and shut his eyes as though to block out the impending words.

"Paperwork."  Elrond dumped an armload of loose parchment on the desk.  

"Sorry," he added apologetically, "We're expecting some applicants tonight.  This has to be done."

It is here that we will leave the planning of the first ever year of the 'Imladris school' experiment and travel to the realm of Erebor, where a certain dwarf is on the receiving end of a dwarven temper tantrum.

"I'll tell you again, I'm not going to 'school' run by elves."  The forth gilded helmet in under a minute smashed against the stone wall and fell to the ground with a crash.

"And I'll tell **you** again, you're going to that school.  You need a good education."  Gloin fixed his son with a steely glare. "Do I have to force you?"

"You can try," Gimli retorted.  "I don't know what **you** can do to make me fill in that stupid application."

"I suppose I could fill it in myself." Gloin said with mock thoughtfulness.  "A few changes would be needed of course.  Gimlina, daughter of Gloin.  Race: Dwarf.  Sex: Female…"

"STOP!  Fine, I'll fill out the damn form."  Gimli ripped the parchment out of Gloin's hands and stormed off to seal his doom.  Or in this case, the envelope.

            Back in the main office of Imladris Glorfindel was steadily working his way through the mountain of paperwork.  He could now see the dark wood of his desk and the paper previously scattered across the floor was neatly filed into the cabinets.  It was at this moment that Saelbeth _finally_ walked in.

"Where have you _been_?"

"I…err…um…" Saelbeth stuttered.

"You were hired as secretary to do the duties of a secretary.  Why weren't you here on time?  I've been snowed under with paperwork."

"Sorry heruamin (my lord).  I was helping Bilbo organize his notes."

"As nice of you as that was,"  Glorfindel countered. "Your job must come first.  Now I'm nearly done."  And so the two elves of Imladris settled down to their paperwork.  Again.

            In a small town named Bree, at the inn of the Prancing Pony, Gandalf the Grey stared into his tankard of ale and pondered how to tackle his latest problem.  That is, explaining to his young charge that he would soon be attending a school, the newest idea to hit Arda.  After wading through this particular problem, he also had to explain that he would be taught by his foster brothers, foster father and even Gandalf himself.  Hmmm…tricky.  Taking a deep gulp of ale, he turned to the young boy next to him.

"Estel?"

            Hundreds of miles away, Denethor of Gondor also sat looking at his prospective school-attenders.  Faramir sat patiently, his boredom only shown through the erratic twisting of his slim fingers.  Boromir fidgeted, squirming in his chair as if pretending to be elsewhere would make his wish come true.  Denethor did not expect Faramir to be too much trouble.  After all, Faramir was a scholar by nature.  

"Why not a warrior?"  Wondered Denethor for the umpteenth time.  For Boromir, battle and training were the meaning of life.  Which was why convincing Boromir to attend I.S.W.A.  might prove a problem.  He would want to stay and train with the army.  Oh well, it would turn out okay in the end.  It always did.

            "Finally!"  Glorfindel leaned back in his chair with a sigh, having finally completed the paperwork.

"All done!"  Saelbeth chirped brightly.  "It just has to go in the filing cabinet now."  She stood up to do so and accidentally knocked over the chair, which hit the table and sent ream after ream of paper toppling to the floor.  Glorfindel groaned.

"Here we go again."

            Many miles away, across the Chithaeglir, another elf was arguing with his father over the very school we have been watching.

"But Ada (Dad)-"

"No but's Legolas.  I don't want you mixing with these inferior races.  Dwarves and men under elven tutelage, really now."  Thranduil gave a derisive snort.  "And it's run by _Noldorin_!  Blood traitors!  I wouldn't want any one of my people mixing with them, let alone one of my own, royal blood."

"Gandalf the Grey will be there."  Legolas pointed out, spotting the loophole created by his father's great respect for the wizard.

"True, but there's so much I wouldn't want you exposed to."  Thranduil thought for moment, then smiled slightly at his son.

"Give me some time to think gwenneth and I'll give you my answer tonight."

"Yes Ada." Legolas replied obediently.  "But please remember how much I'd learn there."  Legolas slipped out of the room, followed by his father's thoughtful smile.

            Back in the Prancing Pony, Gandalf was talking to Estel.

"A school, Estel, is a place where lots of young people like you are all taught under one tutor at the same time."  Estel had many questions about schools and how they worked.  Gandalf was doing his best to answer them.  Estel was now thinking hard about whether he wished to go or not.  Eventually he smiled and nodded.

"I'd like to go Mithrandir, it sounds like fun."  Gandalf smiled back.  Who would have thought it would be so easy?

            Denethor, however, was not having so much luck.

"I can learn to fight here!"  Boromir's voice echoed throughout the stone halls of Minas Tirith.

"But you can't learn lore and music, can you?" his father shot back.

"When will I ever need lore and music?"

"To entertain your men during war etc, when diplomats come and wish to see your **many talents…"**

"No!  I'm not going and that's final."  Denethor sighed.  How had he ended up with such a headstrong kid?

            Glorfindel had made the wise move of kicking Saelbeth out of the office.  He had worked his way back through the paperwork (it was easier now he knew where everything went) and was now searching for Elrond.  He finally caught up with the half-elf in the library, where Elrond was reading a large heavy book.  It was entitled 'To heal a healer' and looked just the sort of thing Elrond spent most of his time reading.  As Glorfindel came up Elrond surfaced from the dusty pages and shut it with a snap.

"Ah Glorfindel.  You'll be glad to know I've found you an art teacher."

            In the sleepy community of the shire, six hobbits gathered to post their applications into the world of homework and set mealtimes.

"Do you think we'll all get in?" asked Frodo Baggins uncertainty, running a hand through his curly black hair.

"Of course we will Mr. Frodo," Replied Sam.  "They couldn't separate us.  And so, with smiles and hope in their hearts, the friends parted to dream of new school, new friends and a new experience.

T.B.C 


	2. 28th Wedmath

Title: Middle Earth's only School

Author: Elrenia daughter of Elrohir

Warnings: Occasional, **very** mild bad language.

Notes: This is not movie-centered.  Aragorn will be referred to as Estel.  If you don't understand why, either go and read LotR or review and I'll tell you.  This also applies to characters such as Glorfindel.  I will occasionally appear in the plot, but not as the daughter of Elrohir.  Reviewer notes are at the bottom.

Disclaimer:  I don't own anyone you recognize from the **book, the Lord of the Rings.  I do own anyone you don't recognize and 'Imladris School of weaponry and the arts'.  Amaryllis belongs to Celebrindal and Armeniel belongs to Legolasina.  Glorfindel thanks you for your applications and glares evilly at everyone who wished to ignore his _kind_ proposal to let authors into his lovely school.**

Chapter 2

_28th Wedmath_

            One week later, the students began arriving.  Gimli, son of Gloin resentfully marched his way through Lake Town, Mirkwood and the Misty Mountains to finally reach Rivendell, where he and his companions were greeted by Lord Elrond Peredhil.

"Ah, Master Gimli.  I trust you and your friends had a pleasant trip."  Baras, son of Balin, looked sideways at his cousin, who was staring with obvious dislike at the elven lord.

"Yes, thank you my lord." He answered instead of Gimli.

"We are most grateful for this opportunity and offer our services and those of our family to you."  Elrond smiled at his diplomatic manner and also sent a glance towards Gimli.

"You may take a while to settle in but I am sure you shall grow to love Rivendell.  I will show you your dormitory."  Elrond turned and led the way through the magnificent halls of Imladris, lined with panels of dark wood, stone floored with skins laid down to protect the feet of the walkers from the coolness of the stone.  The soft skins muffled their footsteps.  As they walked, Elrond spoke to them, explaining how the school worked.

"All of you will sleep in one room.  This should encourage unity within the school.  I realize some of you will have trouble cooperating but I'm sure you'll all be good friends by the end of it."  The dwarves exchanged doubtful glances as they stopped in front of a large oak door.  The words 'I.S.W.A Boys Dormitory' were engraved onto a brass plaque attached to the door.  Elrond opened the door and gestured into the room.

"You may sleep wherever you wish.  There is a chest at the end of each bed for your belongings."  Elrond turned to the two females and told them,

"Your dormitory is on the other side of the corridor.  I hope you find it to your liking."  Turning so that he could address the whole group, Elrond announced;

"I hope to see you in the great hall tonight, or perhaps later in the Hall of Fire?  You may wish to acquaint yourselves better with Imladris.  Feel free to wander.  I shall see you again soon."  Elrond closed the door and walked back the way he had come to where Glorfindel's, and his own, quarters lay.

"Gwador?"

"Yes Elrond?"  Elrond entered the room and settled himself in a chair opposite where his friend was checking lesson plans with Saelbeth.

"The first students have arrived."

"Oh?"  Glorfindel looked up.  "Who?"

"The dwarven party."

"Ah.  I trust they are comfortable?"

"Resting in their rooms at this very moment."

"Good.  Well, I'm finished here.  Shall we go student hunting?"  Elrond smiled.

"Lets."

            "Legolas?"  The prince of Mirkwood turned his horse slightly to see his friends, Elvynd and Elvithien.

"Will you please slow down?  Imladris will not disappear."

"Sorry."  Legolas smiled sheepishly.  "I've never been to a school before and I didn't think Ada would agree."  Elvithien smiled and nodded.

"I'm surprised he even let **us** go, let alone you.  Now we're less than an hour's ride from Imladris.  Stop rushing and enjoy the journey."  They had hardly taken five steps into Imladris before Glorfindel appeared, seemingly from nowhere, closely followed by Elrond.  The company dismounted and bowed low to their lords.  It wasn't long before they too were inside the dormitory.  It wasn't going well.

            "Well, elf, if you wanted to stay away from dwarves you should've stayed home."

"Oh really?  And may I ask what a dwarf is doing under elven tutelage?"

"No you may not.  I do not wish to be here and…"

"Oh stop it you two."  Everyone in the room turned in surprise to the dwarf who had spoken.  Fyrar, daughter of Fundin, stepped through the door, flanked on both sides by both dwarven and elven women.  They all seemed to be getting on fine.

"I realize that this will take a bit of getting used to.  The new company, the new routine,"  Fyrar paused, glancing distastefully at the summery green walls.

"-The decorating."  She turned her attention back to the men.

"But we have to make the most of it.  We're all going to get along.  We've managed so should you.  If any one of us hears any shouting from this room there will be trouble, you hear me?  And that goes for you too, elfie."  She glared at Legolas before turning and marching back out of the door.  Elvithien tossed Legolas and Elvynd a sympathetic look before following the rest out.  The girls, while not completely trusting each other as yet, were willing to give one another a chance.  They had just finished unpacking when another group arrived – the hobbits.  Master Frodo Baggins had traveled with his fellow hobbit children in the company of Gandalf and Estel.  The cart, pulled by Ranger the grey pony, rattled into Imladris just after midday, four days after their departure from Hobbiton.  They were greeted, as all the others were, and sent off to their dorms.

            Now would be a good time to introduce everyone wouldn't it?  I am Elrenia, the all knowing.  I am, after all, the author.  You may not criticize my decisions, lest the wrath of the Valar be visited upon you.  I retain the appearance of an elf, albeit a very small one, standing at 5'3".  I have brown hair and blue eyes.  I enjoy playing matchmaker.  Elvithien is a Sindar elf with lovely blond/brown hair.  She is 6'2" with green eyes.  She loves music and plays the violin, as well as being a good singer.  She spends a great deal of her time reading.

            Armeniel is sylvan and has a great resemblance to Arwen Evenstar, with black hair and brown eyes.  She is 6'2" and rather spontaneous.

            Arwen is almost the split image of Armeniel, though their personalities could not be more different.  Arwen is calm and graceful, with an understated sense of humor.  She spends a lot of time in the library, studying lore and music.  She is small for an elf, 5'9", due to her part human heritage but has a commanding presence anyway.

            Legolas is of the Teleri line and has lovely green eyes and blond hair, like his father, Thranduil.  His former lifestyle consisted of lessons in archery, hand to hand combat and politics.  He was bored out of his mind.

            Elvynd, Elvithien's brother, has blond hair and green eyes, like his sister.  He is 6'7" and plays the 'cello.  He devotes a lot of time to his studies but values what free time he has.

            Lothlorien has sent its three head guards to improve their skills, so Haldir, Orophin and Rumil were now residing in Imladris.  All three are 6'5" with almost platinum blond hair and grey eyes.  Not particularly sociable, the brothers never bothered to learn Westron in order to mingle with the guests to 'Lorien.  They would be learning Westron amidst their other studies in order to improve inter-kingdom relations.

            Elvithien's new best friends, surprisingly, are the dwarf women Fyrar and her sister, Dis.  Both have curly brown hair and warm brown eyes.  They are hard workers, very good at technology.  Not surprisingly, as only 1/3 of the dwarven population is female, they are the only two female dwarves in attendance.

            Gimli, son of Gloin, has shoulder length red hair and a thick red beard.  He uses a two handed axe during combat and does not get on well with his elven classmates.  Old prejudices die hard.

            Farin is Gimli's second cousin.  He has brown hair and flint grey eyes.  Despite his hard manner, he is really a caring and kind hearted soul.

            Nain, Brand and Baldur are cousins, but have grown as close as brothers through a life of playing, working and talking together.  Nothing can part them.  Nain is short, even for a dwarf, and has brown hair and eyes.  Brand is tall with red hair that twists around his face.  His temper can erupt at any moment but he is very loyal.  Baldur is also small but makes up for his lack in stature with terrific axe wielding skill.  His back hair is tied back with a leather strap to keep it out of his way during skirmishes.  His sharp blue eyes watch at all times for threats.

            Finally, Baras is the only companion of Gimli that doesn't think fighting rules.  He is quiet and reserved, with kind brown eyes and waves of brown hair reaching down his back.  He holds the studies of lore and healing very highly.  He looks to be the most promising dwarven student.

            Now the men.  All come from the lands of the south save Estel.  Estel is a quick, nimble young boy with tangles brown hair.  His blue eyes are keen as a hawks and he spends a great deal of his time with Mithrandir, the great wizard.

            From Gondor hails Boromir and Faramir.  Their personalities should have been shown all too clearly on the 21st, when we first met them.  Both have brown/blond hair and grey eyes, bearing a startling resemblance to their father, Denethor.  Boromir, however, looks much stronger than the lean, wiry Faramir, and is held in high esteem by many soldiers of Gondor.

            Eowyn, Eomer and Brego are from Rohan.  All three are fair of skin and hair.  They bear a great love for horses and wild open spaces.  Eowyn is the only female in the company.

            The hobbits Frodo and Sam are both rather reserved, though they will not say no to a good drink.  Sam loves, as most hobbits do, the world of green growing things.  Frodo followed his adopted uncle, Bilbo, in the study of lore and language.  Both will learn much.

            Merry, pippin and Amaryllis are the creators of the word 'troublemaker'.  They delight in torturing their teachers and fellow classmates.  All in good fun of course.  They all have brown hair and eyes.

Rosie Cotton is a shy hobbit with blond hair and green eyes.  She is a very good dancer and has been spotted teaching Sam to dance.  Is that romance in the air?  Wait, no, the kitchens are on fire!  It appears now would be a good time to stop talking and go find some water.  See you later!

T.B.C

            I would like to take this time to thank the following reviewers:

Celebrindal – Yes, everyone who wanted to is now in.  Glorfindel thanks you and asks you to keep sending reviews now that the initial paperwork is over with.

Warriormaid 3000 – Thanks!  Please keep reading.

Lost in shadow – Wow, thanks.  I didn't think my spelling was that good.  The joy of spellcheckers. 


	3. 28th Wedmath Later

Title: Imladris School of Weaponry and the Arts

Author: Elrenia daughter of Elrohir

Warnings: Occasional, **very** mild bad language.

Notes: This is not movie-centered.  Aragorn will be referred to as Estel.  If you don't understand why, either go and read LotR or review and I'll tell you.  This also applies to characters such as Glorfindel.  Reviewer notes are at the bottom. If anyone would like email notification of updates I'd be happy to give it.  Just leave me your email address in a review and I'll keep you updated.  Also, this chapter is a bit short as I have been out a lot - I have seen the movie and it was **great **(_x100)_

Disclaimer:  I don't own anyone you recognize from the **book, the Lord of the Rings.  I do own anyone you don't recognize and 'Imladris School of weaponry and the arts'.  Amaryllis belongs to Celebrindal and Armeniel belongs to Lost in Shadow.  **

If anyone would like email notification of updates I'd be happy to give it.  Just leave me your email address in a review and I'll keep you updated.

Chapter 3

_28th Wedmath - Later_

            "I told you we should have turned left at that painting!" Fyrar sighed as Elvithien and herself walked into yet another unfamiliar corridor.

"I thought Elrond said 'left, right, left, right, right, right, right, left"

"Actually, lady Elvithien," said Elrond, emerging from a room to their right, "I said left, right, left, right, right, right, left.  You took one too many turns.  This is the West Wing which, I might add, is out of bounds to students."  Fyrar and Elvithien both blushed, mumbling "sorry".

"Now then," Elrond continued, "I will be happy to escort you to the great hall from here, if you will but wait a moment."  Elrond walked across the corridor to another ornate oak door, which he tapped lightly upon.

"Gwador?" he called.  "We seem to be running a little late this evening.  We were due in the great hall ten minutes ago."

            Glorfindel appeared at the door and stepped into the corridor with a smile.  

"Well come on then, we haven't got all day."  He then caught sight of Fyrar and Elvithien hovering behind their Lord.

"Ladies?  Is there anything I can help you with?"

"They are lost Glorfindel."  Elrond supplied.

"Too many turns."

"Correct, shall we move on?"

"Of course."  Glorfindel offered his arm to Fyrar, and Elrond followed suit with Elvithien.  Together they headed off, in the correct direction, to the great hall.

"Welcome all, to your first year at this school."  Glorfindel's carefully prepared welcoming speech was going down in flames as his young students were being very rude and disrespectful.  In other words, they were **loud**. Even an elf standing two feet away could not hear him.  Fortunately, Elrond was only standing a foot and a half away.  He took pity on the vocally-suffering headmaster and became Lord of Imladris, rather than small-time languages teacher.

"**Silence!"  His voice echoed around the suddenly quiet hall.  The students, save Arwen, stared in shock at who they had believed to be a fairly mild-mannered professor.**

"I believe Lord Glorfindel has something to say."

"Indeed I do, I would like to welcome everyone to Imladris and remind you all that manners are always in fashion.  The staff would be thankful if you used them."

            Sitting down beside Elrond, Glorfindel murmured a heartfelt thanks and set about devouring his spaghetti.  Things were not quite so peaceful at the student table.

"I'm all for manners," said Pippin, "But we're kids!  We're supposed to be loud and messy and –"

"You have the messy bit down to an art," remarked Baras, looking at Pippin's tomato-splattered waistcoat.

"Oh?  And I suppose you won't be covered by tomato sauce by the end of this meal?"

"No, I'll stay clean, thankyou."  Pippin grinned.

"I don't think so.  FOOD FIGHT!"

"Hit the deck!" Yelled Frodo.

            Back at the staff table, Glorfindel ducked as a bowl of pasta went sailing past.

"Take cover?" Enquired Elrond.

"Take cover." The headmaster agreed.  Beneath the safety of the table, the staff began to lodge their complaints.  The rest of the hall had long since fled.  Gandalf removed his hat (which was too tall and stuck up over the edge of the table), only to find it soaked in tomato sauce.  He glared at Glorfindel.

"This has to stop."

"You expect me to go out there?"  Glorfindel squeaked in horror.

"Yes."  Shouted the table.

"Gandalf?"

"I have faced many dangers, old friend, but a roomful of excitable, mixed race children is one I shall never willingly agree to."

"Elrond?  Gwador?"  Glorfindel pleaded.

"You're on your own." Elrond told him.

"But, but-"

"**GO!"  Glorfindel sighed heavily and peeked over the edge of the table.  While the faculty, minus Glorfindel, cowered under the table, the students appeared to have split into two forces.  Pippin stood to one side, commanding the dwarves and hobbits.  Merry stood at the other, directing the elves, men and Amaryllis, who wanted to be different.**

"Ready," called out Pippin, "Set!  _Fire!"_

"_Fire!" Echoed Merry._

"Stop!" Shouted Glorfindel, stepping between them.  Unfortunately, he stepped forward a moment too late.  The students stared in horror at their Lord and teacher, who was covered in spaghetti, tomato sauce and… custard?  Where did that come from?  Drawing together by the door, poised to flee, the students regarded Glorfindel nervously.  Glorfindel was livid but, as a soldier, was also very good at hiding it.

"Now," he said pleasantly, picking strands of spaghetti out of his hair.  "You will clean up this mess and then will each write and apology to Lord Elrond, to whom this tomato-drenched hall belongs, and to the unfortunate guests and residents of Imladris who were at dinner this evening.  The letters shall be delivered to my office tomorrow morning by Master Meriadoc Brandybuck, Master Peregrin Took, and Miss Amaryllis Gardner.  The ringleaders.  Any questions?"  Pippin raised his hand, watching the staff walk out the doors, amazingly, still clean.

"Yes?"

"Where is your office sir?"  Glorfindel sighed.

"From here, turn right; take the 2nd left, then the 3rd right, left, left, right, left, right.  Got that?"

"Err-"

"Good, now get to work.  I'll see you tomorrow.  And with a great deal of dignity, given his spaghetti-covered state, Glorfindel marched out of the room and shut the doors with a resounding _bang._

T.B.C

            I would like to take this time to thank the following reviewers:

Celebrindal – Thank you.  The reason there are more elves than hobbits is that I wanted Haldir in, then felt bad for Orophin and Rumil.  There are only 3 more elves all together.  It's not too bad.

Agent of Deception – Thanks for the encouragement.

Lost in shadow – Sorry I got your name wrong!  Yes, there are lots of students, but it is a big dorm.  And I agree that Glorfindel is too cool and they must have left him out of the film for protection from his potential fan club, which would out-member even Legolas'. 


	4. 29th Wedmath

Title: Imladris School of Weaponry and the Arts

Author: Elrenia daughter of Elrohir

Warnings: Occasional, **very** mild bad language.

Notes: This is not movie-centered. Aragorn will be referred to as Estel. If you don't understand why, either go and read LotR or review and I'll tell you. This also applies to characters such as Glorfindel. Reviewer notes are at the bottom. If anyone would like email notification of updates I'd be happy to give it. Just leave me your email address in a review and I'll keep you updated. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognise from the book, the Lord of the Rings. I do own anyone you don't recognise and 'Imladris School of weaponry and the arts'. Amaryllis belongs to Celebrindal and Armeniel belongs to Lost in Shadow. 

Chapter 4

29th Wedmath

The next morning the students trooped wearily towards the hall for breakfast, minus three hobbits who were conspicuous by their absence. Merry, Pippin and Amaryllis were currently standing in front of Glorfindel's office. Or, so they thought. Amaryllis raised a tentative hand to knock on the door. There was a moments silence and then the door swung open.

"Lord Elrond?"

"Indeed. Who were you expecting?"

"The headmaster." Volunteered Pippin.

"In my chambers?" Elrond raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"You are more likely to find him in his office - over there." He added as Merry opened his mouth, and then shut it again.

"Thank-you Lord Elrond." They chorused.

"No, thank-**you** for the lovely letters." Elrond reached over and lifted the pile of parchments from Merry's arms.

"Sir?" ventured Pippin, "W e were supposed to give them to Lord Glorfindel Sir!"

"But they are addressed to me," Elrond reminded them, unfolding a sheet of parchment. "Hmm, I'll have to remind Arwen to stop calling me Ada…" He looked up at the the hobbits, all of whom were fidgeting a bit. "All right, you are dismissed. Go and get your breakfast." With a cheer, the hobbits fled. Elrond smiled and shook his head, calling "You're going the wrong way." Glorfindel, stepping out of his room, just avoided being knocked over by the excitable students.

"No running in the halls!" he called after their retreating backs.

Elvithien looked up as the hobbits reached the hall (Eru knows how) and watched as they dispersed to talk to their fellow students. Wandering through the hall, she spotted Sam talking avidly to the master gardener, Frodo deep in conversation with his uncle, now a teacher at the school, and two small groups of students. One was made up of Legolas, Haldir and Orophin, who were casting suspicious glances at Fyrar, Gimli and Baras. It was obvious platting was afoot. Drawing closer, Elvithien heard a few of the words spoken.

"Can't trust…but will…try…West."

Unable to decipher these meagre clues, Amaryllis gave up on the elves and headed for the dwarven group.

"I'll have no part in it."

"But Fyrar-"

"No! I don't want to hear it! You should be ashamed of yourself Gimli. I would never do such a thing to my friends." Fyrar turned, a defiant glare on her face, and marched past Elvithien, murmuring as she went:

"I wouldn't get involved dear." But Elvithien's curiosity got the better of her and she turned back in time to hear

"Tonight, we're going in."

With that said, the bell rang for their first ever lesson and the students hastily streamed out of the hall in an attempt to be on time. Elvithien went to collect her timetable from it's place abandoned by her breakfast and, grabbing a bread roll on her way past she headed off to maths class. Now where was it again? 20 minutes later, Elvithien arrived, panting, outside the classroom. At lease, she hoped this was the classroom. She'd already walked in on 3 councils, 1 game of poker and Glorfindel taking a bath. Not that it wasn't a nice image…**NO**! Snap out of it girl! Elvithien was not about to start lusting after her teacher. She hesitantly turned the knob on the door.

"Miss Elvithien, nice of you to join us." Elvithien breathed a sigh of relief. Erestor. She'd made it.

"Please be seated." Elvithien sat down in the only available seat, between Legolas and Gimli. This was suicide.

"Now class, as I was explaining before our interruption, algebra is essential in many areas of life. It can tell you how high to build a house, how far to your next town or even how much food to store for the coming winter. Now solve this equation. You have ten minutes." Erestor lifted a piece of chalk and inscribed _x=2y-½x _on the dark stone suspended on the wall. Elvithien looked around in confusion. Then she looked between Legolas and Gimli, trying to decide who was least dangerous. Then she gave up and tapped the shoulder of the student in front of her, biting back a groan when it turned out to be Boromir. So far, he did not seem a very friendly pupil.

"What?" he snapped peevishly.

"I don't understand." Elvithien confessed.

"Well, neither to I. Ask smarty-breeches over there." Boromir jabbed his finger at the bowed head of his brother and turned back to his own work. Elvithien was about to go and ask Faramir for help when a voice sounded in her ear.

"Well, what do we have here?" Erestor stood over her, looking non too pleased.

"A naughty little elfling who arrives late and doesn't work. I think we need detention. A catch-up lesson. I want you back here tomorrow afternoon, when classes are done. Examples should be made of bad boys and girls."

T.B.C.

I would like to take the time to thank the following reviewers:

Celebrindal - Thanks for being so loyal. You get imaginary chocolate lembas! Keep up your reading.

Lost in Shadow - I think everyone loves food fights. And I hope this chapter has brought you over to the Glorfindel Lusters club (so far there's just me!). Legolas is lovely, true, but he doesn't compare to Glorfindel. Lucky, lucky, Elvithien. PS. You can have chocolate Lembas too!


	5. 30th Wedmath

Title: Imladris School of Weaponry and the Arts

Author: Elrenia daughter of Elrohir

Warnings: Occasional, **very** mild bad language.

Notes: This is not movie-centered. Aragorn will be referred to as Estel. If you don't understand why, either go and read LotR or review and I'll tell you. This also applies to characters such as Glorfindel. Reviewer notes are at the bottom. The conversation on the hair has been condensed, as no-one wished to read two hours worth of hair complaints, alright. Potassium Phosphate is one of the many ingredients in hair dye. That's just the one I picked.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognise from the book, the Lord of the Rings. I do own anyone you don't recognise and 'Imladris School of weaponry and the arts'. Amaryllis belongs to Celebrindal and Armeniel belongs to Lost in Shadow. 

Chapter 5

30th Wedmath

"Aargh!" The scream echoed down the halls of Imladris, rousing the late-sleepers from their dreams.

"My hair, my beautiful hair!"

"What about it?" asked Nain lazily.

"My hair is green." Legolas cried.

"So? It's four in the morning. Go back to sleep."

"I can't," Legolas wailed, "My hair is green. I can't face the court like this."

"You don't appear to have a choice," Pointed out Haldir, his hair a lurid pink. "Either go to breakfast and class or face the wrath of both the Lord of Imladris and a Balrog Slayer. You'll just have to grin and bear it."

"Like you?" asked Gimli innocently. Haldir looked confuse for a moment before glancing over at the polished silver mirror.

"My hair, my beautiful hair!"

"Now where've we heard that before?" wondered Nain sarcastically.

"I **hate** pink!"

"Oh, let it go." Armeniel advised, walking in.

"You're hair is dyed too you know." Pippin told her.

"Mmm," Armeniel murmured, examining her electric blue hair in the mirror. "I kinda like it." The elves stared at her in shock.

"You are kidding, right?" asked Estel.

"Actually, I agree." Rosy said. "Blue is definitely your colour dear."

"I agree too," Pippin called.

"Yeah," chimed in the other hobbits.

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence guys. "Now Haldir, Legolas, stop fretting.It'll be out by the end of the week I'm sure."

"A whole week?" Legolas slumped back on his bed with a groan.

"Yes, a week," Nain confirmed. "Now get up, we're going to be late for breakfast." Glancing at the clock, the group realised they had indeed been talking for more than two hours. There was an immediate stampede to reach the hall. Only Rosy was left in the wake of hungry dwarves and hobbits. She was looking carefully at Armeniel.

"What?" The elf asked. Rosy shrugged and turned away. It doesn't matter, I'll see you at breakfast." And Armeniel was left alone to ponder the odd behaviour of her favourite hobbit-lass.

In the great hall, Rosy was deep in conversation with Baras. Whatever topic they were discussing this morning, it all seemed to come back to a strange substance named _Potassium Phosphate_. Rosy was interested in how the dwarves changed the hair colour of all the elves. It really had looked good on Armeniel, but the effects were only temporary. It would wash out after four or five baths. Rosy was hurriedly explaining her plans to Baras as Legolas marched up. She cut herself off abruptly at the angry look on his face. Luckily, he simply walked past and seated himself at the next table, helping himself to some fruit and trying to ignore the sniggers and whispers that followed him like a shadow. He was doing and admirable job of it.

T. B. C

I would like to take the time to thank the following reviewers:

Celebrindal - I'm glad you're still enjoying it so much. I agree that algebra is not the greatest subject, but can be coped with as long as there's no graphs involved. _You hear that Mr. Shevlin?_

Lost in Shadow - Thank-you for continuing to read. You need more convincing that Glorfindel rules. What sort of proof are you looking for?

Luna2003 - I was originally going to leave another few chapters before Elrond's lesson, but moved it forward seeing as you were looking forward to it. It'll be in the next chapter.

Arctic*Saber - Hmm, I doubt that you'd get quite that lost. Thanks for your reviews.

Poppy Brook - You like it! I'm so happy. I know a lot of book-lovers usually shy away from this sort of fic as it tends to become movie-centred, but I shall try my utmost to prevent that happening. Please keep reading.

Clover Brook - Yes, Glorfindel does rock, and I'm sure he's glad to hear it.

happy molecule - I based Erestor's character on my own Maths teacher, Mr. Shevlin. Please Sir, we've done _enough _Algebra.

Anyone I've missed - Plotbunnies are invaluable. Never lose one! 


	6. 30th Wedmath Later

Title: Imladris School of Weaponry and the Arts

Author: Elrenia daughter of Elrohir

Warnings: Occasional, **very** mild bad language.

Notes: Reviewer notes are at the bottom. Sorry it wasn't out sooner. My computer hasn't been working properly. Updates may be slow as it's being a bit temperamental.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognise from the book, the Lord of the Rings. I do own anyone you don't recognise and 'Imladris School of weaponry and the arts'. Amaryllis belongs to Celebrindal and Armeniel belongs to Lost in Shadow. 

Chapter 6

__

30th Wedmath - Later

Elrond stood at the door to his classroom, waiting for the students to arrive. Many of the elves had been here before so had no trouble with the directions, but the hobbits and dwarves frequently became lost in the expansive halls. Sighing, Elrond turned to Estel, who had taken it upon himself to guide his human peers, hence their presence in the classroom.

"Go and find them Estel. I suspect they may have taken a wrong turning near the library." Estel nodded and disappeared down a corridor. Elrond sat down at his desk and informed the class that they were

"Free to partake of independent study if they so wished".

A few of the students took out books, so they may get ahead in there studies, but most just chatted to their friends. Estel was back within minutes, a wobbly line of youngsters trailing behind him.

"As you suspected My Lord." Estel reported. "They were in the weaponry room. They believed you to be simply late and waited for you."

"Ah," Elrond looked at the group, some of whom looked decidedly shifty. "Why, pray tell, would a languages lesson take place in the weapons room?"

"We didn't realise it would be languages My Lord." Said Rosy with a slight curtsy. "Our timetable only gives the rooms Sir."

"Well, we shall have to see about that won't we?"

"Perhaps My Lord."

Elrond glanced at the sun, it was noon.

"Unfortunately, class is done for the day. Please read pages 1-5 of your textbook for next lesson. I shall discuss timetables with the Headmaster over lunch. It should be starting now."

Elrond looked at the now empty room.

"As surprisingly quiet first lesson," he murmured to himself before wondering out of the room in pursuit of his own mid-day meal.

In the guest hall, the students were happily inhaling their food while the many residents chattered quietly at a safe distance. The hobbits sat in a small group, laughing at something Merry had said when a dark shadow loomed over the table.

"Miss Amaryllis, I believe we had an appointment."

"Master Erestor!"

"Indeed. You were expected in my office twenty minutes ago. Do you care to explain your absence?"

"I…I thought it was tonight."

"Did you really?" Erestor's eyes glinted dangerously. "Did it occur to you that I may have other things to do with my evenings than to deal out punishments to insolent students? Come with me." Erestor stalked out of the hall, Amaryllis trailing meekly in his wake.

The heavy door swung shut and came to rest on it's frame with an ominous _thud_. Erestor pointed to a hard-looking, **very** straight-backed seat.

"Sit."

Amaryllis sat. Erestor began prowling around her.

"You do not listen. You do not work. You do not come when summoned. Tell me, young halfling, why are you here?"

"To learn." She whispered.

"Indeed. We shall continue your education on Saturday. Come to the library at seven o' clock. Bring the other…" 

he paused to allow a slight sneer, 

"students. You shall all experience the horror that is - **_maths surgery_**!"

T. B. C

I would like to take the time to thank the following reviewers:

Celebrindal - Gildor rules too! I named one of my cuddly toys after him. I realise that doesn't exactly reinforce his masculinity, but it was all in his honour, I swear!

Lost in Shadow - I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I think blue suits the mental image I have of Armeniel. Here are my five reasons Glorfindel rules:

He killed a balrog (as far as we know). He also has gorgeous hair and eyes. He went up against Nazgul without being a scardy cat (unlike me). He is/was head of his house in Gondolin, a great honour, and is still pretty high up in the Last Homely House hierarchy. He accepted the fact that P.J booted him out of LotR with good grace and did **not** kill Arwen. 

Convinced? You might also want to have a look at Celebrindal's chapter 5 review.

Luna2003 - Hmm, I never really though of pink being Haldir's colour, though it would be hilarious. Sorry it took so long to update. I had good reasons! *points to top of screen* Also, I'm glad to hear you're looking forward to the next chapter.

Poppy Brook - You like it! I'm so happy. I know a lot of book-lovers usually shy away from this sort of fic as it tends to become movie-centred, but I shall try my utmost to prevent that happening. Please keep reading.

happy molecule - Everyone hates algebra!

Finally, over the past few weeks I have written two new fics. Both are LotR and were written for challenges at **www.lotrplaza.com**. Go and read them, hope you like them!


	7. 3rd Halimath

Title: Imladris School of Weaponry and the Arts

Author: Elrenia daughter of Elrohir

Warnings: Occasional, **very** mild bad language.

Notes: Reviewer notes are at the bottom. Sorry it wasn't out sooner. My computer hasn't been working properly. Updates may (still) be slow as it's being a bit temperamental.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognise from the book, the Lord of the Rings. I do own anyone you don't recognise and 'Imladris School of weaponry and the arts'. Amaryllis belongs to Celebrindal and Armeniel belongs to Lost in Shadow. 

Chapter 7

__

3rd Halimath

"What the hell is Maths surgery?" yelled several random students in horror.

"Um, Erestor said it was _the horror_." Amaryllis told tehm, thinking back on her conversation with Erestor.

"And he said to come today?" Legolas asked from his position by the windowsill.

"Uh huh. Seven o'clock."

"Which means-"

"**We're late!**" The room exploded into a flurry of frantic movement, as the students struggled to get together sheets of parchment and long hawk-feather quills. They dashed down the halls after Amaryllis, who had remembered to start with, and had her things ready.

"Wait a minute!" Gimli grumbled. "**Where** is maths surgery?" The group looked at each other in complete confusion.

"Wouldn't it be in the maths classroom?" Rosy asked. As noone else really knew, the group continued down the corridor, stepping into the classroom just as the clock struck seven.

"Well," Erestor said, stepping out of the shadows in the corner of the classroom. "It seems that you do not wish to improve your maths skills. Why would that be?"

"But sir, we were on time!" Called Estel from the back of the classroom.

"You were thirty seconds late!" Erestor snapped.

"Now really Erestor, you seem a bit unreasonable," reprimanded Glorfindel, coming through the door. "Now I hear that you have started a study group for those students who need extra help in their maths. Is that correct?"

"Yes my Lord," Replied Erestor with a slight bow.

"Then why is young Estel here? I happen to know that he excels at such subject."

"And where did you hear that?"

"Why from Lord Elrond of course. And I myself have tutored him for many years. I can find no fault in his performance. Why don't you leave it a few weeks to see how everything works out and then start this little meeting, perhaps after class on Thursdays."

"Yes my Lord," Erestor replied sullenly.

"Good, good. Now lets all get out and enjoy the weather while we can, shall we?"

"Yes Lord Glorfindel!" cried a chorus of relieved voices. Much laughter echoed down the hallways of Imladris as the students scurried off to pass the time as they wished to do so.

"What's wrong Erestor?" asked Glorfindel, as the voices dies away. "You have been snapping at people at every turn. It's not like you. And you've never been one to deny someone their free time."

"There's nothing wrong my Lord."

"There it is again! I've never been 'my Lord' to you. We're friends, and friends call one another by their given names. Now tell me what is wrong with you."

"There is _nothing wrong _my Lord - Glorfindel - you are worrying over nothing. I am simply… stressed… from the increased number of children I am required to teach. I will be fine after some rest. Now if I may take my leave…" Erestor backed away from the blond elf sitting on his desk and disappeared down the corridor.

"Is there not my friend?" murmured Glorfindel, slipping out of the room to report to his friend and confidant, Elrond.

-

Somewhere in the gardens of Imladris, the students played by the small stream that fed the River Anduin, trickling down from the mountains surrounding the little valley. Legolas, Haldir and his brothers lounged by the side of the stream, idly crafting small figures from chunks of wood that had fallen from one of the great trees in a recent storm. The hobbits lingered cautiously by the stream, slightly afraid of the water that tumbled merrily between the rocks. Estel crept up behind the small beings and shoved Merry playfully into the water.

"Help! Help! I'm drowning! Save me!" Merry was clearly panicking, not realising that

"The water only goes up to your knees! You can stand up Merry!" The other students nearly killed themselves laughing as Merry picked himself, dripping and red-cheeked, from the stream.

"I can't believe you panicked so badly Merry," Estel chuckled. Merry growled and dragged Estel into the stream behind him. Laughing at his shocked face, the other children began shoving each other into the water.

And so the water fight began.

T. B. C

I would like to take the time to thank the following reviewers:

Celebrindal - Math surgery is real. It is run on lunchtimes at my school. _Lunchtimes_! Can you imagine what that would be like for the poor hobbits?

Lost in Shadow - Yes! We have a new recruit! Congratulations. *gives her a bunch of flowers and Glorfindel poster*. Did you like this chapter. It's his kind and caring side *sigh*.

Luna2003 - Generally speaking, Elves are not that unfriendly, but I felt that it would be unfair to all the other races if they were all perfect. I mean, they already have perfect hair, what more do they want? Anyway, Erestor isn't really that bad. He has some…problems to sort out, as I hope that chapter has shown. He'll be nice again in no time.

-

Um, seeing as how I won't be writing any more chapters for my one-shot pieces, and it wouldn't feel right posting thank-you notes for those here, look on my livejournal for thank-you's. The link is on my fanfiction page.

**__**

HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!


	8. 20th Halimath

Title: Imladris School of Weaponry and the Arts

Author: Elrenia daughter of Elrohir

Warnings: Occasional, **very** mild bad language.

Notes: This is not movie-centred.  I'm super sorry my updates have not been more frequent.  I can't believe I haven't updated since Easter.  Unfortunately, I think updates will have to be relegated to holidays and the odd weekend I have nothing to do.  Actually, that'll just be weekends.  Thank-you notes and updates will be written at my LJ: ff.net has done that 'no long author notes' thing.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognise from the book, the Lord of the Rings. I do own anyone you don't recognise and 'Imladris School of weaponry and the arts'. Amaryllis belongs to Celebrindal and Armeniel belongs to Lost in Shadow.

Chapter 8

_20th Halimath_

The school had settled down into some semblance on normalcy, and the students had finally worked themselves into order.  The groups were formed into

1) The cool kids: Estel, Arwen and Haldir

2) The teacher's pets: Brego, Faramir, Eomer, Frodo and Sam

3) The pranksters: Mary, Pippin and Amaryllis

4) The Goth: Armeniel (she really liked the hair dye)

5) The future-warriors: Boromir, Gimli, Eowyn, Nain and Baldur

6) The peacemakers: Fyrar, Rosie, Dis and Baras

7) The blonds: Legolas, Orophin, Rumil and Elvynd

8) "I'm-my-own-person": Farin, Brand and Elvithien

This change in the school system resulted in some rather nasty confrontations.

"Sir, I've finished the algebraic fractions.  What can I do now?"

Brego was generally seen as a smart, yet not particularly bright pupil.  Yes, he got all his work done easily, but what sane person asks for more?  Erestor walked over to his star pupil and looked over the thirty higher-level questions he had completed in less than 20 minutes.

"Very impressive Master Brego," he commented.  "I believe I should perhaps talk to Lord Elrond about your exceptional work.  You may benefit from private lessons in accountancy.  Until then, please complete chapter 12 of your textbook."  Erestor stalked way again to go torture some poor unsuspecting student.

"Swot!" Haldir hissed.

"What was that Master Haldir?" demanded Erestor, his head snapping round to stare at his student.

"Nothing, Sir, nothing."  Haldir assured him.

"Good." Erestor snapped back.

"Wow," marvelled Pippin.  "That guy has ears like a bat!"

That was not the only time.  "Swot" and "Teachers pet" became a regular nickname for the unfortunate group in the small community, and Elvithien became more and more outcast by the rest of the school.  Apparently Goth's (still a fairly new concept in Middle Earth) were not really accepted in polite society.  Not that young society was particularly polite to start with, but that is beside the point.  It soon became a trademark of the cool kids to look down on the other youth of Middle Earth.  Estel, understandably upset that people _expected_ him to ridicule his fellow students, decided it was time to back out.

"Estel!  What have those awful boys in your dormitory _done_ to you?"  Arwen stared in horror at the boy she had been chasing for the better part of two months (Estel hadn't noticed yet).

"I figured it was time for a change," the former blond told her.  The girl slowly backed away, and then ran screaming into the hall.

"Ada!  Ada!  Estel has turned into a _Goth_!"


	9. 29th Halimath

Title: Imladris School of Weaponry and the Arts

Author: Elrenia daughter of Elrohir

Warnings: Occasional, **very** mild bad language.

Notes: This is not movie-centred. Wow, it's been over two months since I last updated. This is mainly because 1) I have been overloaded with work, 2) I've lost my copy of the middle-earth calendar (can anyone get me a copy?), and 3) I've just been too damn lazy – live with it. There should be a reasonable quick update after this, seeing as I've left a cliff-hanger, so be happy J! Reviewer notes are, as always, at my LJ, which is linked at my bio.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognise from the book, the Lord of the Rings. I do own anyone you don't recognise and 'Imladris School of Weaponry and the Arts'. Amaryllis belongs to Celebrindal and Armeniel belongs to Lost in Shadow.

Chapter 9

_29th Halimath_

Now, the terrible realisation that Estel, the most popular kid at school, had become a Goth, one of the most avoided types of student, terrified his roommates. Now, what they had failed to notice, blinded as they were by prejudice, was that neither Armeniel or Estel had changed in the slightest, except for the rather noticeable change from blond to jet-black hair. However, prejudice (or ignorance, as the case may be) has a lasting effect on the young. Older people may be able to see past the exterior to the normalcy within, but children… Nope, not a chance. And so it was that Estel and Armeniel spent rather a lot of time sitting in the oak above the archery range, devising 'evil' schemes to bring about the downfall of Imladris.

"So, you think that we can raise money to have the library re-stocked by baking cookies?" Estel nodded.

"The dwarves certainly will wish to buy 'supplies' for when they leave for the Iron Hills. If we work quickly, and do sales in the Hall of Fire so the elves can get at them, we should have raised enough to get plenty of books, and maybe another bookshelf to keep them on."

"Brilliant!"

"What are they doing?" Gimli crouched among the bushes alongside the Anduin.

"I have no clue," his cousin whispered back. "But it's obvious that they are plotting something terrible. We need some better way of listening."  
"I know!" Whispered Nain from the next bush along. "Gloin taught me how to make a sort of echo machine once and –"

"Why didn't he tell me?" Cried Gimli in distress. "I'm his son."

"I guess he thought you'd misuse the information. Anyway –"

"But I'd never –"

"Yes, yes, Gimli. Keep your voice down. What were you saying Nain?"

"He said you get two goblets and make a hole at the bottom, just a very small one that can be repaired easily. Then you get some dressmakers thread and push it through the holes, then tie it together. You listen at one end and hold the other end near what you want to hear. If we can attach one end to a branch or something we could hear what they say."

"Brilliant, let's get moving!"

As the three dwarves (not seven, three) made their way to the kitchens, Estel and Armeniel finished their plans and climbed down from the tree, Estel going first and catching Armeniel as she slipped down.

"Such a gentleman," she teased him as they made there way through the undergrowth.

In the kitchens Nain, Gimli and Baldur had caught up with everyone else from their classes, and had recruited their help in making what they had dubbed the 'Plot-catcher'. Eager to stop the 'evil plans' about to be committed, the group readily helped them. Some of the girls had been caught twice trying to get thread, until Elvithien had the good sense to just ask for some. The boys offered to do the washing up in order to obtain mugs, only to be faced with the dirty plates of over two-hundred guests and residents of Imladris. Three hours later, they were still washing and had decided to work in shifts to get it done. The other boys busied themselves drilling a hole into the bottom of each mug and attempting to get the thread through it. 16 attempts were made by each of the boys before Dis finally seized the thread with a huff of annoyance and threaded the mugs together. Looking at the flabbergasted faces around her, she simply said

"Do you pay no attention at all in class?"

The silence was answer enough. Just as the knots were tied, Estel and Armeniel burst through the door, talking excitedly. Noticing the suddenly silent bunch of friends, they bounced over. Armeniel took the invention from the table.

"What's this? She asked with interest. The group looked at each other, willing themselves to come up with a good story. None was forthcoming.

"Well, you see…"


End file.
